Brittany's Life of Love, Heartache and choices
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: Santana and Brittany are finally a real couple,they hold hands down the hall,they kiss each other and look out for each other. But what happens when it's all taken away because one of the two die in a car crash...Read and find out! ;
1. Chapter 1

**So just a disclaimer at first. I don't own Glee or the characters, although I really wished I did cause that would be amazing! I also don't own any songs by Lady Gaga, again I wished I did cause that would also be awesome! (:**

_**Brittany's Life of Love, Heartache and Choices**_

_**Chapter one: The accident.**_

_**Senior Year**_

_**McKinley High**_

'' San, do you think coach Sue takes it to far during practice?'' The blond asked as her and the sassy brunette held hands down the hall heading to glee.

'' What do you mean Britt, practice has always been rough, you should be use to it by now.'' Santana said worried about what the blond was thinking.

'' Well ever since she found out about you and I actually becoming a couple, she put you to the bottom of the pyramid and I got put in the position where you always get dropped.'' Brittany said with a frown as they rounded the last corner to the class room. '' Plus she screams alot at us, and I don't like when people yell at us.'' The blond added. That was when Santana stopped and pulled Brittany in front of her, still holding her soft hand.

'' Britt, you know she only does that cause she doesn't get any.'' Santana said with a wide smile trying to enlighten Brittany, but it turned out to only confuse her. '' Listen B, I know Sue yells at us alot, but just ignore her, she probably doesn't even know what she's yelling about anyways, and I don't give a crap about what Sue thinks about us being together, and if she does have a problem with it she can come to me and I'll just call me smart ass lawyer parents.'' Santana said to Brittany trying to make her feel better. Santana didn't want Brittany to get upset about the two finally being together. All through high school the two cheerios had deep feelings for each other but both decided to actually become a real couple beginning of senior year, well at least that's what Brittany thought, Santana considered them a couple since they first kissed.

'' S, I just don't want you to be upset with me.'' Brittany pouted.

Santana tilted her head a little, confused about what the blond had just said. '' Britt, why would I be upset with you?''

'' Because ever since we became a couple you haven't been the most popular girl in school, and I know you want that.'' Brittany said feeling sorry.

'' Britt, I don't care if I'm not popular anymore, all I care about is you.'' Santana said giving a quick kiss to Brittany on the forehead.

Brittany smiled. '' I love you, S.''

'' I love you too, now let's go to glee and sing our asses off.'' Santana said leading Brittany into the classroom.

* * *

'' Does anybody know what pitch is.'' asked to the entire glee club.

'' It's what people call you when they don't like you.'' Brittany blurted out. Santana slightly giggled and stared at her girlfriend who was trying her hardest to learn what pitch was. Santana couldn't help but smile when she looked at Brittany. She noticed the small things that nobody else did, like the small scar by her left eye and the tiny freckle on her ear.

'' San did you hear that?'' The blond said with a excited look on her face.

'' What?''

'' Well after Rachel talked about what pitch was, which isn't what people call you when they don't like you, Mr.S assigned a project where you have to pick a partner and sing together and who ever has the best pitch and performance wins a free dinner to BreadStixs!'' Brittany said over excited, and out of breath. '' And guess what!''

''What?'' Santana asked amused by the blond.

'' I pick you as my partner.'' Brittany said with a huge smile on her face that travelled up to her eyes.

'' Well I accept you offer, now what song do you wanna sing?'' Santana asked making sure Brittany picked out the song so it wasn't too confusing for her.

'' I was thinking about Just Dance by Lady Gaga.'' Brittany quietly said. Santana smiled, leave it to Brittany to pick that song. '' What, I like to dance and we both love Lady Gaga.'' The blond added, making a good point.

'' Did I just over hear you guys say your singing Lady Gaga?'' Rachel Berry asked turning around in her chair looking at the two girls.

'' Uh yeah, do you have a problem with that?'' Santana said defending Brittany's choice of song.

'' No, I love Lady Gaga, I was just going to ask if I could help.'' Rachel asked. Santana's brown eyes went wide with surprise.

'' Um, Britt, why don't you go tell Mr.S what song we chose.'' Santana said to the blond trying to be alone with Rachel.

'' Okay San, be back in a sec.'' The bubbly blond said as she skipped over to .

'' Why would you want to help Berry?'' Santana asked getting straight to the point.

'' Well even though sometimes you call me bad things or treat me disrespectfully I care about you two, and from what I noticed you guys deserve a night out alone.'' Rachel admitted with a smile.

'' Can I help?'' Another blond asked beside Santana.

'' What could you help Brittany and I with.'' Santana asked.

'' Well I don't know, I just need a girls night out or something, Puck is driving me insane.'' Quinn said with an eye roll.

'' That would be great Quinn, I'll be in charge of how you guys sing the song and Pitch, and you three can do choreography. Everyone meet at my house at 5:30 sharp tonight, so we can get started.'' Rachel said taking control of the situation like always.

'' Sorry I took so long San, Matt was complaining about a spider in his ear again and I had to tell him about the dream I had, so what did I miss?'' Brittany said coming back to where she was sitting.

'' Well you, Quinn and I are going over to man ha- I mean Rachel's tonight.'' Santana confessed trying to be nice to Rachel.

'' Really, yay!'' Brittany said, loudly clapping her hands.

* * *

'' Come on San, let's go.'' Brittany said urging her girlfriend to get out of the car and go into Rachel's house.

'' B, did you notice Rachel and Quinn spend alot of time together, you don't think...'' Santana said wondering off in her mind.

'' Think what?'' The blond asked.

'' Never mind, let's go.'' Santana said opening up the driver side door and closing it behind her, hoping the blond would do the same, after a few seconds of wondering what her girlfriend was doing Brittany opened the door and accidentally slammed it.

'' Come on Britt, let's get this done and over with.'' Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and walking up the brick path till they reached the door. Brittany knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer. Finally after minutes of waiting a tall dark man opened the door.

'' You must be Santana and Brittany.'' A tall man said with a grin, showing his pearly white teeth.

'' And you must be Rachel's gay daddy.'' Brittany said smiling back.

'' Britt, don't say that.'' Santana whispered in Brittany's ear so Rachel's father couldn't hear.

'' Oh, that's alot dear, and yes I am Rachel's gay father.'' The man said smiling at Brittany. Brittany smiled back. '' The girls are waiting downstairs.'' He added stepping aside to let the two girls in.

'' Thank you .'' Santana said as her and Brittany walked themselves downstairs.

'' Finally, Quinn and I have been waiting for a half hour, what happened about 5:30 sharp!'' Rachel said, beginning on of her rants.

'' Yeah sorry about that, Brittany wanted to go to the pet store and see the cats.'' Santana explained as she plopped herself down on the coach next to Quinn. Quinn just laughed before saying '' Britt, don't you already have a cat, a big fluffy fat one that will eat anything.''

'' Yes, but I want a friend for him, I think he's lonely, he's been reading my diary again.'' Brittany said with a slight frown as she sat herself down next to Santana.

'' Uh Britt, cats can't-'' Rachel was interrupted by a meaningful look on Santana's face, saying to not complete that Sentence.

'' Forget it, let's just get started.'' Rachel said handing Santana and Brittany a page of lyrics.

'' ly-lyrics.'' Brittany gulped looking over to her girlfriend.

'' Don't worry Britt, I'll help you out.'' Santana said placing her arm around Brittany's shoulders and giving her a wink.

'' So I'll press play and I want you guys to sing the highlighted part when it comes up, also the song is going to be short because I got Mr.S to give us a break.'' Rachel said with a wide smile. '' Anyways...'' Rachel added pressing play on her stereo.

_'' I had a little bit to much.'' _Santana started off, amazing everyone by her singing voice, standing up and helping Brittany off the coach with her. _'' All of the people start to rush, start to rush by. How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone,phone_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright.'' _Santana finished her part and waited to hear her favorite blonds voice.

_'' Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance.'' _Brittany sang, ending the song off with her arms around Santana's waist and a huge smile on her face. Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but smile at each other.

'' That was.'' Quinn started.

'' Surprisingly amazing.'' Rachel finished.

'' That was fun San!'' Brittany excitingly said to her girlfriend. Santana smiled back and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, telling her that she was amazing.

'' Now all you have to do is preform like that tomorrow and you'll win.'' Quinn said to the other cheerios.

* * *

Santana and Brittany stood in the middle of the stage out of breath, looking at the crowed in front of them, who were clapping and yelling.

'' Girls, amazing job! I'm so proud of you two.'' said to the two out of breath girls as he got up on stage and put an arm around both of them.

'' And since everyone else seemed to drop out, I guess you girls win.'' added as he took the coupon out of his pocket and handed it to the dark haired cheerio.

'' Now with that, I hope you guys have a nice weekend, your free to go.'' Mr.S said ending class. Everyone walked out except Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel.

'' Congrats you guys!'' Rachel said meeting the two girls as they walked down the steps from the stage, giving each of them a hug.

'' Thanks!'' Brittany squealed.

'' Yeah, thanks for getting everyone to drop out.'' Santana said with an eye roll.

'' Hey don't give us that, we just wanted to make sure you had an 100% chance of winning.'' Quinn said raising her thin eyebrow.

'' Thank you Q.'' Brittany said hugging the other blond.

'' No problem B.'' Quinn hugged back, smiling.

'' Now come on S, we gotta go to BreakStixs!'' Brittany squealed as she dragged her girlfriend away, excited to finally get a dinner together.

* * *

Once the two cheeros got in the car and Santana started it up the two couldn't get the smiles away from their faces.

'' I'm so happy we get to go out.'' Brittany said bouncing up and down in her seat. Santana laughed, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove.

'' Britt, stop bouncing you'll make us crash.'' Santana said laughing at her own joke. Although Brittany didn't find it funny, so she stopped bouncing. '' And I'm happy we get to do this as well, just you and me.'' Santana finished.

'' You know what S.''

'' What Britt?'' Santana said wondering.

'' I think we should get married.'' Brittany blurted out. Santana's eyes got huge and her mouth dropped opened a little.

'' Are you serious?'' Santana asked trying her hardest to pay attention to the road.

'' Yeah I am S, I love you so much and I always have, I just didn't figure it out till high school. I want to spend my entire life with you.'' Brittany explained as good as she could. '' I want to have little Santana's and little Brittany's and sing to them every mourning.'' The blond added.

'' But don't you think were a little bit young.'' Santana said her voice dropping.

'' No, I don't think were too young, were almost out of high school and we could move in together and have our own home, Just think about it San!'' Brittany cried. Santana did think for a moment before looking at her girlfriend with a smile.

'' You know what, yes, me, Santana Lopez will marry you, Brittany Pierce.'' Santana said excited. '' Oh god, I love you so much.'' Santana said looking back on the road and slamming the brakes, but it was too late. Brittany and Santana jerked forward and impacted with a bigger SUV. The airbags deployed hitting both girls in the chest as the car flipped over several times. Once the car finally came to a stop upside down Brittany opened her eyes and looked over at her girlfriend. Santana had blood coming from her head from the several cuts on her face, her body limb.

'' Santana, wake up.'' Brittany said unbuckling her seat belt and reaching over to shake her girlfriend, but the girl didn't move. '' Come on S, this isn't funny, wake up!.'' Brittany pleaded letting tears escape. The other cheerio didn't respond once again so Brittany pulled out her cellphone and dialed # 2 on speed dial. On the first ring the other blond picked up.

'' Hey B, what's up?'' Quinn said picking up her phone.

'' Q-Quinn Santana's sleeping and she won't wake up, he-help.'' Brittany spit out, hearing sirens in the background. Quinn automatically knew something was wrong when she noticed Brittany had been crying.

'' Britt where are you?'' Quinn asked.

'' I-I don't know, by BreadStixs.'' Brittany said thinking hard about where she was.

'' Okay, BreadStixs is right by my house, I'll be there in a sec.'' Quinn said rushing to find Brittany.

'' Okay.'' Was all Brittany said before she hung up. Brittany once again tried to wake up the dark haired girl.

'' Please Santana, I love you, please open your eyes!'' Brittany cried.

'' Miss, are you alright?'' Some guy said to Brittany approaching the flipped car.

'' I'm alright, but I don't know if my girlfriend is.'' Brittany shouted.

'' Okay, well I'm Tony from the Fire department, I'm going to get you out of the car and my friends will carefully get your friend out too.'' The firefighter said.

'' My girlfriend, not friend.'' Brittany corrected. The firefighter just nodded as he dragged Brittany out of the damaged car. After she was fully out, police, firefighters and paramedics all crowded around her, checking her out and asking her questions.

'' What's wrong with Santana?'' Brittany asked ignoring every one's questions and watching them pull Santana out of the wrecked car.

'' Listen, right now were worried about you, does anything hurt, how's your head, it seems like you must have been cut.'' Tony asked. Brittany was fed up, she stood up and quickly limped over to Santana, who was now on a black stretcher. Just before Brittany reached her girlfriend she overheard two policemen talking.

'' Tragic death, such a pretty girl and an amazing singer.''

'' Yeah, a shame she died.'' The other man responded, both not noticing Brittany was right behind them. As soon as the blond herd her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Santana was not sleeping, she was dead. Brittany was never going to see her beautiful dark eyes again, hear her amazing singing voice, have little Santana's and Brittany's or marry her. Santana was gone for good, and that was something Brittany could not handle.

'' Oh my gosh B, what happened.'' Quinn said running over to her best friend who was on her knees crying. Quinn knelt down and rubbed small circles on Brittany's back, hoping she would calm down.

'' S-San isn't sleeping, she's de-dead.'' Brittany cried out, crying even harder. Quinn's eyes got huge as she pulled the other blond into a hug. Quinn never thought the day would come that she had to hear that her strong best friend, Santana Lopez, died in a fatal car crash.

**So I hope you all liked it, and maybe even ****loved**** it.. and If you did review and tell me, and even if you didn't tell me why? Also tell me if I should continue or not because I don't want to keep adding chapters if nobody's reading it.**

**Thx-Britt (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brittany's Life of Love, Heartache and Choices.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Brittany sat on the hospital bed motionless. She stared straight forward, didn't listen to anybody and didn't talk. All that was going through her mind was what happened to her and her girlfriend hours before. It kept replaying over and over and she couldn't get it out of her mind.

'' Is she even listening?'' The doctor asked Quinn who was in the same hospital room looking after Brittany.

'' Probably not, just tell me what she has to take or whatever and I'll make sure she takes it.'' Quinn said giving the doctor one of her stern looks.

'' I think I should wait for her parents to come.'' The doctor said hesitant. Quinn sighed.

'' Her parents won't come, her dad left when she was two and her mother works during the night and sleeps during the day. As of now I am the only person she has, so just tell me.'' Quinn said, raising her voice and getting impatient.

'' Fine, she broke two ribs so she'll have to take two of these a day.'' The doctor said giving the bottle of pills to Quinn. '' She'll also have to keep her ribs bandaged for a couple weeks just to keep the bruising and swelling down. She's also probably going to be tired alot for the next week due to the concussion she has, so it's probably best if she gets a lot of sleep.'' The doctor added having the nerve to look Quinn in the eye, making sure she remembers everything he said.

'' Okay, I'll make sure she does each and every one of those things.'' Quinn said as the doctor left and discharged Brittany from the hospital. Quinn waited for a few minutes before she talked to Brittany. '' Britt, it's time to go.'' Quinn quietly said to the other blond, gripping her hand and trying to get her to hop off the bed. Brittany slowly turned her head and looked at Quinn for the first time since they entered the hospital. Brittany's blue eyes were watery and she wore a frown on her face, something that Brittany almost never does. '' Come on hun, I'll take you home.'' Quinn said politely to Brittany pulling her hand. This time Brittany followed Quinn and got off the bed slowly. She put one arm over her sore ribs and she held hands with Quinn on the other side as they walked to the car.

Once they walked outside Quinn noticed it was dark and raining heavy, so she made Brittany stand under the little roof and wait for her to bring the car up to the entrance.

'' Did you see that car accident on the news.'' Someone said from behind Brittany. Brittany turned around and noticed two middle aged men talking to one another, she decided to ignore them and turned back around waiting for Quinn.

'' Yeah, from the picture of the car they showed on television I'm surprised both girls didn't die.'' The other man said. Brittany lowered her head and let tears escape her eyes, wondering why Quinn was taking so long.

'' Hey did you hear that the two girls were a couple.''

'' You mean like together, together.'' The man asked.

'' Yeah, a shame, both girls were hot, I'd like to do them.'' The over weight middle aged man said. That was when Brittany couldn't take it any longer and snapped.

'' Would you shut up, what your saying is very disrespectful to my San and I hope she comes down and haunts you!'' Brittany screamed through sobs, turning around and looking at the two men with very hateful eyes.

'' You mean your the girl who survived?'' The man asked.

'' Yes I am.'' The blond whispered.

'' Well then do you wanna come with me and-'' The man was interrupted by one very upset Quinn Fabray.

'' What the, you two are disgusting and should go to hell.'' Quinn said coming from behind Brittany and walking up to the two men. They just looked down at the shorter blond. '' You two asked for it.'' Quinn said before punching both men in the face, causing both of them to have bloody noses. '' Come on B, let's get out of here.'' Quinn said turning around and leading Brittany in the car. Quinn shut her door and quickly walked over to the driver side. Before she got in she had one last thing to say to the two middle aged men. '' Pigs!'' She yelled as she got in and drove away.

After several minutes Quinn was tired of the silence, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't good for Brittany to keep everything inside of her.

'' How are you feeling.'' Quinn asked to the other blond, but Brittany just stared forward.

'' Please keep your eyes on the road.'' Brittany whispered.

'' I'm not going to crash.'' Quinn assured Brittany. But Brittany didn't say anything. '' Britt, you know that it wasn't your fault.'' Quinn added comforting her

'' Yes it was.'' Brittany let out between sobs.

'' Don't say that Britt, it wasn't.'' Quinn said driving around the last corner and finally pulling in front of Brittany's house. Both girls didn't move.

'' Um, Britt your home.'' Quinn said reaching over and unbuckling the seat belt for her friend.

'' Oh, okay.'' Brittany said opening up the door but not stepping out. '' Do you th-think you could st-stay with me?'' Brittany asked Quinn. Brittany was so use to having someone sleep in the same bed with her, but tonight it was different, she needed someone with her. '' I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I really need someone to stay with me.'' Brittany confessed.

'' It's okay B, I'll stay with you as long as you need me.'' Quinn said shutting the car off and opening her door then shutting it. She jogged over to Brittany's side and grabbed her hand. '' Come on B.'' Quinn whispered as she pulled Brittany up and closed the door behind her. Brittany slowly walked beside Quinn, her eyes getting heavy. One at a time they climbed the stairs to the front door.

'' Britt, do you have your keys?'' Quinn asked the other blond.

'' I-I don't know where they are.'' Brittany whispered. Quinn quietly sighed as she bent down and reached in the big plant by the front door to find the keys.

'' No worries Britt, there's always a spare.'' Quinn said as she found the keys and unlocked the door. After Quinn shut the door behind them, both girls took there shoes off and headed up the carpeted stairs. Once they reached Brittany's room the walked in and once again closed the door behind them.

'' You must be tired.'' Quinn said as she watched Brittany walk to her bed and sit down. She didn't answer her. Quinn took that as a yes as she walked over to Brittany's dresser and pulled out a new pair of pyjamas for her to wear. She picked out a pair of red shorts and a tank top for her, and walked back over to Brittany. Quinn slowly took off Brittany's ruined cheerios uniform and placed it aside, making note to throw it away later. Brittany sat still on her bed in her bra and underwear as Quinn dressed the other blond. Quinn felt sorry for Brittany, it was like she couldn't function with Santana, they were always together and nobody could break them apart, well except, death.

'' Q.'' Brittany whispered, bearley high enough for Quinn to here.

'' What hun?'' Quinn asked as she finished putting the tank top on her friend.

'' Please don't leave me.'' Brittany said, fresh tears spilling down her face.

'' Oh B, I'll never leave you, I promise.'' Quinn said assuring Brittany as she gently pushed the blond to lay down on her bed. Brittany did as Quinn wanted her and laid down on her bed. Her eyes started to get heavier and heavier but she was fighting going to sleep.

'' Come on Britt, let yourself go to sleep.'' Quinn said noticing what the other blond was doing. The truth was Brittany was scared to go to sleep. She didn't want to dream about everything that happened to her today, and she was afraid that she was going to see her girlfriend in her dreams and want her back more then she did now. '' Come on B.'' Quinn repeated lifting the covers and placing them over Brittany, it didn't take her two minutes to finally close her eyes and fall into a heavy sleep. Quinn pushed the hair back from Brittany's face and kissed the top of her forehead.

Quinn sat down on Brittany's computer chair and just thought for the longest time. Ever since she arrived at the accident and saw Brittany it was all about her, but Quinn was also going through this. Even though Santana and Quinn weren't as close as her and Brittany, Quinn and Santana were still friends, they went out shopping, talked about what funny thing Brittany said that day and endured cheerios practice together. Now Quinn couldn't do that anymore, not with Santana at least. But Quinn knew she had to be strong. She had to be strong for Brittany. She had no one, except for Quinn and Quinn wanted to be there for Brittany all the way. Even if it meant living with her and listening to the sentences that come out of Brittany's mouth that don't make sense, Quinn was going to be there for her even if it killed her.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really do appreciate it! So I hope you liked this one, and please review and tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it, tell me why and what I should change?**

**Also I would like it if you reviewed so I can continue this story, because I don't want to continue a story if no one is going to read it... Thanks :) - Britt**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brittany's Life of Love, Heartache and Choices.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Brittany woke up the next day in confusion. Her head was pounding and she wasn't sure whether or not she had dreamt Santana dead of if she actually was. She sat up, her blankets still wrapped around her like a cocoon and spotted the ruined cheerios uniform by her bed. Everything came rushing back to her. The accident, the hospital and Quinn taking care a her. Brittany let tears escape her eyes as she untangled herself from her blankets and stood up, realizing everything that happened. She didn't bother wiping the tears from her eyes, Brittany didn't care if Quinn saw her with a tear stained face, if it was anyone else she would have to suck it up and hold it in, but she knew Quinn didn't mind. Brittany then walked to her door opened it up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Right before she reached the kitchen she smelt the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs, a meal that Brittany hasn't had since she became a cheerio. Her stomach begun to rumble and it just made her walk faster.

'' Oh, hey hun, your up.'' Quinn said taking her eyes off the pan and looking at the other blond. Brittany just nodded, staring at the bacon. '' I bet your hungry, you haven't eat anything since lunch time yesterday.'' Quinn added putting the cooked bacon on a plate beside a egg and placing the plate on the table.

'' Is that mine?'' Brittany whispered to Quinn.

'' Yeah all yours, I already ate and I thought you could use a meal when you woke up.'' Quinn replied. Brittany slowly walked over to her chair and sat down. She picked up a silver fork and began to eat.

'' So how was your sleep?'' Quinn asked, taking a seat next to Brittany, watching her eat. Brittany shrugged not wanting to talk about what Quinn was about to bring up. '' You've been crying.'' Quinn added. This just made fresh tears stream down Brittany's pale face. She put down her fork, and just stared at her lap.

'' I can't live without her.'' Brittany admitted through sobs.

'' I know, but it will get better, I promise.'' Quinn said placing her hand on the other blonds back.

'' But I don't want to forget her.'' Brittany said, fearing for the worst.

'' B, you wont forget her, you'll just learn to live without her.'' Quinn explained rubbing small circles on her back. The other blond nodded slightly and stood up.

'' I'm done, I'm not hungry anymore.'' Brittany whispered as she left the kitchen and walked back up the stairs. Quinn just sat still on the chair. She was worried about Brittany, Santana was her protector, and every time someone even dropped a hint about making fun of Brittany Santana would tell them off and beat them up, but Quinn didn't know if she could do that. Santana was meaner looking and nobody would mess with her, but one look at Quinn and the bully would just laugh and walk away. Quinn sighed as she stood up and dumped the bacon and eggs that Brittany barely touched in the garbage and put the dish in the dishwasher. She then made sure everything was off and followed Brittany up the stairs, but before she reached the top stair the phone started ringing. Quinn raced to Brittany's room to answer the phone.

'' Hello.'' Quinn said answering the phone, noticing that Brittany was in her bathroom taking a shower.

'' Oh hello Quinn, I didn't expect you to answer.'' Santana's mom said in a low tone. Quinn was surprised that was even able to talk properly, after all her only daughter died that day before.

'' How are you?'' Quinn asked in shock.

'' I'm okay dear, I just called to talk to Brittany.''

'' Oh, well she's in the shower, is it anything I can help with?'' Quinn asked over the phone.

'' Yeah, I was actually just about to call you, Santana's funeral is tomorrow at 10.'' Santana's mom blurted out. Quinn's mouth fell open in shock, Santana had just passed away and her funeral was tomorrow.

'' Already.'' Quinn whispered.

'' Yeah, her father and I thought it would be best if it was sooner then later, and plus you girl wont have to miss school since it's on a Sunday.'' Santana's mom finished off. Quinn nodded to herself and noticed that the shower had just stopped.

'' Okay Ms.L I'll tell Brittany.'' Quinn said about to hang up, worried that Brittany would hear.

'' Oh wait!'' Santana's mom said in a hurry, hoping that she would catch Quinn before she hung up.

'' Yea.'' Quinn said.

'' I want Brittany to speak at the funeral.'' Santana's mom confessed to Quinn.

'' Uh I don't think she'll be able to, she's kinda shaken up from all this.'' Quinn replied.

'' I know, I expected that, but I thought since they were so close and a couple, that she would want to say something.'' She said hoping to convince Quinn.

'' Okay, I'll tell her Ms.L, we'll be there.'' Quinn said, saying goodbye to Santana's mom and hanging up the phone. Just as she hung up Brittany came out from her bathroom with a fresh pair of sweatpants and a red tank top with a duck on it. Her hair was still damp and she put it up in a lose ponytail and stood in front of Quinn.

'' Who was that?'' Brittany asked as she picked up her cell phone and checked her messages for the first time since the accident.

'' Uh, Santana's mom.'' Quinn whispered as she sat beside the blond. '' Santana's funeral is tomorrow mourning.'' Quinn added, looking for a expression to pop up on the other blonds face, but it never happened. '' And she wants you to speak at the funeral.'' Quinn finished. Brittany took a deep breath before talking.

'' I'll do it, for San.'' Brittany said as she wrapped her arms around the tiny body of Quinn Fabray, hoping she would hug back.

'' Oh sweetie.'' Quinn whispered in Brittany's ear as she returned her hug. They were soon interrupted by a doorbell ringing. Quinn broke away and gave Brittany a confusing look. '' Who could that be?'' Quinn asked.

'' I don't know, but mommy's asleep and she doesn't like if she's woken up.'' Brittany quietly said to the other blond.

'' Okay, I'll go get the door and you wait here.'' Quinn said as she walked out the room and jogged down the stairs. She approached the wooden door and opened it up. Quinn's eyebrow rose as she saw the group of kids on the doorstep.

'' What are you guys doing here?'' Quinn asked.

'' We all heard about Santana, and we thought we would come over and help.'' Rachel said as Tina, Artie,Finn Puck, Mike, Matt, Mercedes and Kurt all nodded behind Rachel.

'' We don't need help.'' Quinn replied.

'' Oh yes you do, if I know you and Brittany, Brittany's probably non stable and your doing everything for her like a mother is supposed to do, and plus you look exhausted and I know for a fact you could use all of our company at a time like this. Heck all of us could use all of our company, were a family and families need each other.'' Rachel said talking fast and making a good point. Rachel smiled as she noticed Quinn stepping aside and letting them all in.

**Please tell me what you think and review, I really need to know if this story is being read so I can continue.**

**The next chapter's going to have Brittany's reaction to the whole glee club coming to comfort her and also Santana's funeral.**

**Thanks -Britt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Brittany's Life of Love, Heartache and Choices.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

As Brittany laid on her bed waiting for Quinn to come back she just stared up, wondering what Santana was doing right at this moment. Was she in pain or was she just smiling back at Brittany waiting for her to meet her up there some day. Only Brittany could wonder.

'' Britt..'' Quinn quietly said as she walked in. Behind her walked in Rachel, Finn, Puck, Artie, Tina, Mike, Matt, Mercedes and Kurt. They all had slight smiles on their faces and concerned looks in all of their eyes. Brittany's eyes went wide as she watched the whole glee club walk into her large bedroom. '' They came to see you.'' Quinn quietly added as she sat beside Brittany. Brittany sat up not changing her expression, all she could think about was that Santana would never be in glee club again and they would never hear that sweet voice of hers. This only made tears spill down Brittany's face. Rachel frowned as she noticed Brittany's eyes tearing up, she had never seen Brittany so sad, but she was expecting this, Brittany never left Santana's side and now that she was gone Brittany had no one to lean on.

'' Britt, don't cry.'' Mercedes whispered as some of her own tears spilled down her face. But this only made Brittany cry more.

'' You guys, why did you come?'' Brittany asked between sobs.

'' We came because, you need us, were a family.'' Rachel repeated as she sat on Brittany's computer chair.

'' But I didn't ask you guys.'' Brittany said, more confused then ever.

'' Well you don't have to hun.'' Quinn said rubbing Brittany's back, as a small smile landed on Brittany's face. Quinn felt relieved to see a smile on Brittany's face, she hadn't seen the other blond smile in a couple days, and that was a long time for Brittany.

'' Thanks, but could I ask you guys something?'' Brittany said, mainly to Rachel. They all nodded as they waited for Brittany to go on. '' Could you tell me a story?'' Brittany asked. Surprise landed on each of the glee clubbers faces, why on earth did Brittany want a story, well only Brittany herself knew that but nobody wanted to disappoint her so Rachel began tell Brittany a story. Brittany smiled as Rachel began to ramble on. The blond didn't really know what the brunette was talking about but as she laid herself down on her bed and closed her eyes she could picture Santana talking like she use to, to get Brittany asleep. Brittany finally drifted asleep as she pictured Santana laying right beside her.

'' Is she asleep?'' Finn asked as he walked over to the bed to find out if the sad blond was asleep.

'' Yeah now shut up and let's go down stairs, I don't want her to wake up.'' Quinn said as she slowly and carefully sat up and lead the nine glee clubbers down stairs.

'' Wow she's really out of it, isn't she.'' Kurt said as they all went into the living room and found a place to sit.

'' Yeah, she's been like that since the accident.'' Quinn said. Although Quinn couldn't blame her for being in that state, Brittany's girlfriend did die. '' Oh and Santana's funeral is tomorrow.'' Quinn remembered. All of their mouths dropped in shock.

'' Already.'' Puck said, sitting on the floor next to Mercedes.

'' Yeah, her mom said it would be for the best if we move on and not miss alot of school.'' Quinn said, trying to remember what Santana's mom said to her. They all nodded, agreeing. '' Oh and she wants Brittany to speak.''

'' Are you serious?'' Kurt asked, not believing.

'' Yeah, and she's doing it. I just hope she doesn't break down in the middle of it, you know.'' Quinn said.

'' Yeah that would suck.'' Finn said, feeling sorry for both blonds. Quinn just nodded not knowing what else to say.

'' So how are you doing?'' Mercedes asked Quinn. Quinn just shook her head, not being able to spit anything out. She thought back to everything that had happened in the past two days, and she couldn't believe it. One of her friends had died and it was only know sinking in. Tears started to escape, Quinn tried to hide them but it was to hard, so she just gave up.

'' It's so hard. You guys don't understand.'' Quinn whispered through sobs.

'' What d-do you mean?'' One quiet Tina said.

'' I have to watch Brittany suffer through this, I have to take care of her like she's my own daughter and on the other hand I'm going through this too. Santana and I were best friends for the longest time, and even though we did fight during high school we would still be there for each other no matter what.'' Quinn cried, hiding her face in her hands. This was the first time that Quinn fully let it out and showed her true emotions, and it felt kinda good to let it all out. Rachel felt bad for the blond so she stood up and sat next to Quinn on the leather coach. She then wrapped her arms around Quinn and soothed her, maneuvering Quinn so she was half on her lap.

'' Shh, it's alright, I'm here.'' Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn was shaking she was crying to hard, but it felt nice to have Rachel there for her, so as Rachel soothed the crying blond, Quinn fell asleep in the brunettes arms.

'' Quinn, wake up.'' Quinn herd as she slowly opened her eyes from her deep sleep. As Quinn opened her eyes she saw Rachel standing over her.

'' Wow, I think I just had the best sleep since, well a long time.'' Quinn said rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

'' Well that's why we didn't wake you, you know your a cute sleeper.'' Rachel blurted out, surprised what came out of her mouth. Quinn just giggled at the blushing brunette. '' Um now get ready the funeral is in a hour.'' Rachel said. Quinn's mouth opened in shock as she jumped up from the coach.

'' How long was I asleep?'' Quinn said talking fast.

'' A long time, we didn't want to wake you because we all knew how tired and upset you were.'' Rachel answered, hoping that they all did a good thing and let the blond sleep.

'' Well what about Brittany, I have to get her ready, and her speech! She still has to write it!'' Quinn said on the verge of tears.

'' Quinn calm down, we got Britt ready and her speech is ready to go. All that has to be done before the funeral is getting you ready.'' Quinn stood in front of Rachel in shock. Why were they being so nice to her, Quinn didn't understand. '' So go get ready.'' Rachel slowly said wondering why the blond was still standing there.

'' Oh right, I'll be down in a sec.'' Quinn said, smiling to Rachel and running up the steps to Brittany's room. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks. Sitting on the bed was Brittany, she had a tight black dress on and three inch high heels. She didn't have any makeup on, so you could easily tell she had been crying for a long time.

'' Wow Britt, you look amazing, but don't you think that's not fit to be worn to a funeral.'' Quinn said nicely to the other blond, walking over the blond and putting her hand on her right shoulder.

Brittany shook her head before saying '' No, I think San would have l-liked it.'' Brittany quietly said. '' Your dress is right there, I picked it out for you, San always liked it when you wore my clothes, she said they fit you perfectly.'' Brittany slightly smiled as she pointed to her computer chair, draped over it was a black lacy, formal dress, not to formal but just formal enough.

'' Thanks Britt, you should go down stairs Rachel's probably waiting for you.'' Quinn said assuring Brittany. She just nodded her head as she got up and walked over to the door. Just before she left Quinn stopped her by her voice. '' You'll do good on your speech.'' Quinn said. Brittany turned around and looked at Quinn. She smiled slightly, thanking her friend and left the room, going downstairs. Brittany finally got downstairs and saw Rachel sitting on the coach waiting for both blonds.

'' Wheres the rest of the glee clubbers?'' Brittany asked confused.

'' They left late last night when both of you were sleeping, I went home but only to grab my things for the mourning, then I came straight back here to take care of both you.'' Rachel confessed. Not waiting for a response the brunette stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand, walking her outside. '' Lets go to the car and wait for Quinn there.'' Rachel said. Brittany nodded and walked out the door with Rachel. Before Rachel shut the door she yelled up to Quinn. '' Quinn were going to wait out in the car!'' And with that Rachel shut the door and walked to the car with Brittany in hand.

* * *

'' I don't think I can do this.'' Brittany quietly said as they got to the funeral home. Brittany was reluctant to get out of the car, scared to see everyone.

'' Come on Britt, I'll be there for you.'' Quinn said as she opened the front door for Brittany as Quinn herself got out of the back seat.

'' I can't.'' Brittany repeated.

'' Don't say I can't Britt, you know Santana always said that.'' Quinn said as she grabbed Brittany's hand and helped her out. Sighing with what Quinn said Brittany got out of the car and walked with Quinn. Rachel followed behind them.

'' Ohmy!'' Someone screamed within the funeral home as Brittany, Quinn and Rachel entered. Santana's mom rushed over to Brittany and gave her a hug. Automatically Brittany let tears escape and snuggled into the familiar smell.

'' Ms.L, I'm so sorry!'' Brittany said between sobs, as Santana's mom let go and looked Brittany in the eyes.

'' Hunny there's no need to apologize, it's not you fault.'' Santana's mom said to the crying blond.

'' I miss her so much.'' Brittany whispered. Santana's mom frowned, and for the first time noticed that Quinn and a brunette she didn't recognize standing behind her. Ignoring what the crying blond said for just a moment she locked eyes with Quinn and smiled slightly. '' So glad you two could make it, I have a seat reserved for her closest friends up front, Brittany and I will meet you there.'' Ms L said. Quinn could take a hint, she knew Ms L wanted to talk to Brittany alone, so she just nodded and took Rachel with her to the front pews. '' Now Brittany I know you miss Santana but I can't bring her back hun, she's gone forever now, so please don't sulk about it, I know that's what Santana would have wanted.'' Santana's mom said, trying to make the blond not so upset. Brittany just stared at the floor. She was right, Santana's mom wouldn't be able to bring her back so Brittany was just going to live on with out her. Brittany didn't know how, not yet anyway but Brittany nodded, agreeing with what Santana's mom said and walked up to meet Quinn and Rachel.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) It really does make my day and makes me very happy! :D**

**Now I ask again, please review so I know that it's being read!**

**Thanks- Britt :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brittany's Life of Love, Heartache and Choices.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

'' Now before we say good-bye to the lovely Santana one last time, I believe that Brittany Pierce has something to say.'' The priest said looking over to the blond in the front row. Brittany didn't move, she sat still, staring at the floor.

'' B, it's your turn.'' Quinn whispered in Brittany's ear. Brittany looked at Quinn. Both girls had tears coming down their faces and puffy eyes. '' Go up B, I know you can do it.'' Quinn added rubbing the other blonds back. Brittany just nodded as she stood up and slowly walked to the front. She had a crumpled up paper in her hands, ready for her to read. But Brittany knew she couldn't read it anymore. Santana's mom had given her advice that Brittany actually listen to, and she was thinking about it over and over again. The priest moved aside as Brittany got to the front. She looked at the crowed, everyone had sad looks on their faces as they looked at Brittany.

'' Um I had something written for today, but honestly I don't think San would like it.'' Brittany began as she took this moment to look at Quinn and Rachel. Both girls had shocked expressions on their faces as they stared at the blond. '' I got some good advice today from a pretty smart women, and that happens to be Santana's mommy.'' Brittany continued as she looked at Santana's mother. She had a small smile on her face as she listened to Brittany. '' Yes Santana was my girlfriend, and I love her very much, she was my world and she always will be. Even though sometimes she could be a bitch to a lot of people she was never a bitch to me. If everyone could see the real Santana, the loving caring one, every one of you would be shocked, like I was when I found out she could be such a bitch, but she only did that to protect me. So as Santana's mommy told me, we will never ever be able to get Santana back so why stay upset about. I mean, I am truly upset that I will never see Santana's beautiful long dark hair, or hear her voice again but I know that Santana wouldn't want me to stay upset, and to just move on, so I hope all of you can take this advice and use it like I did. Thank you.'' Brittany finished as she began to walk away. Suddenly Brittany remembered something that she didn't say so she quickly turned around and went back up front. '' Oh and I love you San, I always will.'' Brittany added, gaining a couple of sad giggles as she finished her speech and sat back down next to Quinn. As she sat down she noticed that she didn't feel as sad anymore, she felt like a weight had been lifted, and this made Brittany happy.

'' That was beautiful.'' Quinn whispered as she took Brittany's hand and smiled at the blond.

'' Thanks.'' Brittany replied.

'' Hun, that was beautiful.'' Santana's mom said as she hugged Brittany right after the funeral. Both women were right outside the funeral home getting some fresh air.

'' Thank you, it was inspired by you, you know.'' Brittany said, as she let go of Ms Lopez and gave her a smile.

'' I know sweetie, and I know Santana would of loved that speech.'' Santana's mom said smiling at the blond. '' Now hunny, I think your friends are waiting for you so you better go.'' Brittany looked over to see Quinn and Rachel talking quietly beside Rachel's car.

'' Okay.'' Was all Brittany said.

'' Hun, I want you to call me anytime your upset or just need to talk to somebody, and please come visit.'' Santana's mom said. Brittany nodded and hugged her one last time before walking over to Quinn and Rachel.

'' Hey sweetie, how are ya?'' Rachel said as she noticed the other blond coming up to them.

'' I'm actually good, better then I thought I was going to be anyways.'' Brittany truthfully said.

'' That's good, because when you were talking to Santana's mom Finn came up to us and said that just us glee kids are gonna go to BreadSixs as kinda like a memorial for San, so are you in?'' Quinn asked.

'' Yeah that actually sounds good when do we leave?'' Brittany asked.

'' Actually, now.'' Rachel said as she opened Brittany's door so she would get in. Brittany did get in, and one after one Quinn and Rachel got in the car as well.

As Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were driving to BreadStixs Brittany couldn't help but ask a few questions that came to her mind.

'' So who will I sit with in glee?'' Brittany asked. Ever since Brittany and Santana joined glee they always sat by each other, but now since Santana was gone Brittany had no one to sit by.

'' You can sit by me.'' Quinn said looking back at the other blond. Brittany smiled as Quinn turned back around. '' And you can also sit by us too.'' Quinn said to Rachel, Rachel smiled but only briefly so her eyes were kept on the road. Quinn then put her hand on the brunettes thigh and rested it there. Brittany noticed it and made a mental note to ask Quinn about it later on, that was if she remembered.

It took the three girls thirty minutes to get to BreadStixs, it would usually take them only fifteen but Rachel took the long way so they didn't have to drive by the accident scene. Once they got there Brittany slowly got out of the car, suddenly memories started to rush back to her, like how her and Santana use to spend each others birthdays there and ate free BreadStixs all night and didn't even have to pay. Although there were other memories, not good ones that came to her mind. Like the fact that this was where the two were headed the night she died.

'' Britt, you okay?'' Quinn asked. Standing by her friend. Brittany didn't realize she had been crying till she looked at Quinn who frowned. Quinn wiped the tears away from Brittany's face and wrapped her in a hug. Rachel stood there looking at the two blonds, she knew that the two should talk alone before they enter BreadStixs so Rachel quietly turned towards the restaurant and walked in.

'' You know that speech I did?'' Brittany asked as the two let go of each other. They then walked to the entrance of BreadStixs and sat on the steps.

'' Yeah B, what about it?'' Quinn replied, wondering why her best friend was bringing it up.

'' I don't think I meant it.'' Brittany spit out.

'' What do you mean?'' Quinn asked, confused.

Brittany sighed. '' Well Santana's mom did talk to me, and at the time I was alright, but I can't do this. I can't go in there.'' Brittany said, very emotional. '' I just c-can't, me and San use to go here all the time, I just can't try and forget her.'' Brittany whispered. Quinn nodded and took Brittany's hand.

'' I understand B, you want me to take you home?'' Quinn asked. Brittany nodded wiping the fresh tears from her face. They both stood up, hand and hand as Quinn took out her phone and called a taxi.

'' The taxi's gonna be here soon B.'' Quinn assured the other blond as she hung up from the phone. '' You know it's okay to be upset right?'' Quinn asked. '' You shouldn't hold your emotions in like Coach Sylvester always tells us too.'' Quinn said.

'' I know.'' Brittany said. '' Is that our taxi?'' Brittany asked, trying hard to change the subject.

For the first time Quinn looked to her left and saw a yellow taxi waiting for them.

'' Yeah, I guess. Let's go B, you look exhausted.'' Quinn said as she led her friend to the taxi. Brittany got in the back seat first, Quinn followed right behind her. Quinn told the taxi driver Brittany's address and he begun to drive.

'' Com here Britt.'' Quinn said as she snuggled close to Brittany and let the other blond rest her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn rubbed Brittany's hair trying to comfort her. Brittany's eyes started to get heavier and heavier and before she drifted off to sleep she locked hands with Quinn and gave it one last squeeze.

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :)**

**So please review again and tell me what ya think! :D**

**In the next chapter we get to see Quinn's feelings towards Rachel AND Brittany, and we also get to read about Brittany's first day back at school. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brittany's Life of Love, Heartache and Choices.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Brittany woke up the next morning at 5. It was still dark outside but the sun was beginning to rise. Brittany's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She noticed she was in her room and in her own bed, wrapped in warm blankets. She sat up and noticed Quinn sleeping on a blow up mattress beside Brittany's queen sized bed. Memories started to rush back into Brittany's mind, the funeral, BreadStixs and the taxi. How Brittany got back in her own house was a wonder to her.

Brittany decided to get ready for school, she knew school didn't start for another three hours but she couldn't get back to sleep, so she climbed out of bed and quietly tip-toed to her dresser. She opened up the bottom drawer (where she keeps her normal clothes, not her cheerios uniform) and decided to wear regular clothes to school today, if Coach Sylvester didn't like it, well then she's just going to have to suck it up.

Brittany pulled out a light blue sweater that was neatly folded and begun to unfold it to see if it still fit her, although when she did unfold it a red and white book with a bold letter S on the front fell to the floor, making a load bang. Brittany worriedly looked over to Quinn, making sure the noise didn't wake her, thankfully it didn't. Slowly Brittany picked up the mysterious book and opened it to the first page. Her mouth dropped in shock. Tears started to escape from her already blood-shot eyes. It took several minutes for Brittany to actually realize what she was reading, Santana's diary. It was dated way back to the beginning of high school, years before they started dating, and years before she died.

_Dear Diary,_

_We'll I'm not really sure how to do this but I guess I'm going to try and write in a diary. I saw Britt writing in one and I thought what the hell, might as well take my anger out on something, rather then someone._

_But Diary (is that what I call you?) I don't have anger at the moment, I have the opposite,love. I think I'm falling in love with my best friend, a girl best friend. Her name is Brittany and she is the most beautiful looking girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Her eyes are a nice icy blue and her hair is just like her eyes, beautiful. She is so much fun to be around and I have never felt like this with anyone else before. But should I tell her? And what will my family and friends think? Diary, I think this has been the most difficult thing I have ever dealt with, but is Brittany worth it. Is she worth all this drama, Fuck yes, she's worth every last bit of it._

_I just hope she feels the same way._

_-Santana_

_September, 26th, 2008_

Brittany didn't realize she was shaking with sobs until Quinn stirred in her sleep. She quickly closed the book, found her book bag and stuffed Santana's diary in the biggest department just in time to see Quinn opened her eyes.

'' B, your up, and you've been crying. Are you alright?'' Quinn asked with a frown. She noticed Brittany's blood-shot eyes and surprised look on her face, Quinn knew something was up with her friend.

'' Um, Yeah. Just getting use to going to school without San, but I think I'll be alright.'' Brittany answered. Quinn looked at her confused, the blond was up to something and she clearly didn't want Quinn to know. Brittany then grabbed the blue sweater that was on the floor and the first pair of skinny jeans she found and raced out the door. Quinn herd her run down the stairs.

'' Um, what the hell.'' Quinn said to herself as she slowly got out of bed. She looked through Brittany's clothes and found a cheerios uniform that looked slightly small for Brittany but perfect for Quinn. Quinn did realize Brittany wasn't wearing her cheerios uniform to school today but Quinn didn't have an excuse, Coach Sue knew how close Santana and Brittany were, so Quinn hopped Sue would give her somewhat of a break.

Quinn put the cheerios uniform on and put her hair up in a sleek pony tail. She checked herself in the mirror quickly before running downstairs to see what Brittany was up to.

'' Brittany!'' Quinn yelled, looking around the huge house.

'' Shh Q, mommy's sleeping.'' Brittany said in the kitchen. Quinn slightly tilted her head at the blond. Brittany was all dressed sitting at the kitchen table with her book bag in hand.

'' Uh, what's up with you?'' Quinn asked.

'' Nothing.'' Brittany blurted, just ready for breakfast, are you gonna make it, because I don't know how to cook.'' Brittany spit out very fast. Quinn knew Brittany was hiding something. Whenever the blond talked fast she was definitely hiding something.

'' Well, is toast okay?'' Quinn asked. Brittany nodded. Quinn walked over to the toaster and put the toast in. '' What time were you up today?'' Quinn asked. She looked over at the clock and it was 7:30, even though school started at 8 the girls were always late to class because they couldn't get up early.

'' Around 5.'' Brittany admitted. Quinn quickly turned to Brittany.

'' Why so early, you must me exhausted.'' Quinn said.

'' No, I just couldn't sleep.'' Brittany replied. Quinn shrugged her shoulders and sighed as the toast popped. She grabbed both pieces of toast and put them in a sheet of paper towel. She then walked over to Brittany and handed them to her.

'' Let's go, you can eat them in her car.'' Quinn said.

'' What car?'' Brittany asked as she stood up and followed Quinn to the front door, both girls pitting their shoes on.

'' Rachel let me borrow one of her cars.'' Quinn quietly said. '' She has like four.'' She added with an eye roll.

'' Oh. How did she find out about us leaving yesterday.'' Brittany asked.

'' I texted her in the taxi when you were asleep. She understood.'' Quinn said now opening the door and waiting for Brittany to walk out first. Brittany did was hinted to her and Quinn shut the door behind her. Both girls got into Rachel's shiny red car, which was Quinn's car for the time being and buckled up.

'' Britt, your confusing me, are you alright?'' Quinn asked as she started up the car and drove away.

'' What?'' Brittany asked now confused. All Brittany wanted to do was get to school, go right to the library by herself and start reading the rest of Santana's diary, and she knew the library was the last place anyone would look to find Brittany.

'' Well today you seem alright and yesterday you were a mess, what's up?'' Quinn asked making a left turn towards the school.

''N-nothing.'' Brittany stuttered. Then she got a good idea that would change the subject entirely.

'' What about you and Rachel?'' Brittany said with a slight smile.

'' What about us, were friends.'' Quinn asked wishing the other blond hadn't brought that up.

'' Well it's obvious you like each other.'' Brittany statted. Quinn started to get annoyed. Yeah maybe she did like Rachel a little but she didn't want it to get out in public, and if Brittany some how found out that means it must be completely obvious.

'' B, just because you and Santana liked each other doesn't mean that every girl in the school likes girls now, cause they don't B.'' Quinn said, a little to harsh as she found a parking space in the school's parking lot and parked the car. Brittany winced at what Quinn said. Brittany was only stating the obvious, she saw how Quinn acted around Rachel and it was the exact way Santana had acted around Brittany when they first starting liking each other. But Brittany didn't respond to Quinn, how could she after what Quinn said to her, so Brittany opened the car door and jogged away with her back pack around her right shoulder.

'' Crap.'' Quinn whispered to herself as she grabbed her own bag and stormed after the other blond. That was probably not the best thing to say to her. Quinn thought as she walked towards the school.

Brittany walked in the school and idmettildy started to get stares. People were definitely not expecting to see her back in school so early after her girlfriend's death, but Brittany was strong, she had to be, for Santana. The blond made sure to take the hallways that no one would pay much attention to her, So the hallways where all the kids that took drugs hung out.

'' Um, excuse me wheres the library?'' Brittany asked some greasy haired guy. She had never been in the library since she had no need to read or study, Santana always helped her out with that kind of stuff. Although all the greasy haired guy did was slur his words so much that Brittany couldn't understand him. '' Don't bother.'' Brittany said as she ran away from the gross boy who was still slurring his words. '' Where's the dang library.'' Brittany said to herself. And then like it was meant to be, Brittany stumbled upon the library. It was just down the hall from where the gross boy had been, no wonder Brittany didn't know where it was. She walked in and got plenty of confused looks. No one had ever seen Brittany in a library but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was read what Santana had wrote in her diary. Just then a thought came into Brittany's mind as she found a table with no one there and sat down. How did Santana's journal end up in Brittany's dresser full of clothes. Well only Santana could answer that and well, Santana wasn't here. Brittany took out Santana's diary out of her back pack and begun to read the second diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Look at me writing two days in a row, I'm so proud of myself. But back to the important stuff._

_You will never guess what happened in school today, Britt and I decided to try out for the school's cheer leading team. Is that cool or what! It was Brittany's idea and at first I thought it was stupid, just because some things that come out of her mouth are not the smartest things (although that's one of the reason's why I love her so much) but it actually turned out to be a great idea, because, well we both made it! The coach was so impressed with us we were named two of the three captains, the other captain is Quinn Fabray, you know the girl that has rich parents and is spoiled to death, but still that's amazing. Three freshmen girls were named captain. I'm so proad of us._

_Oh and diary before I leave I have to tell you one last thing. I really do think Brittany likes me, even more then a friend. We were changing today after cheer leading practice and I commented about her nice triple flip and her amazing toned legs, and after I said that I could tell she wanted to say something back but instead we got really close and she was about to kiss me, our lips got super close and they were about to touch when Quinn walked in. We both bolted apart and Quinn gave us a confused look while she told us about tomorrow's surprise practice._

_I really wish she wouldn't of walked in, I'm dieing to find out if Brittany likes me or not...I guess I'm going to have to wait and see._

_-Santana_

_September, 27th, 2008_

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes as she finished reading the second diary entry. She thought hard to that very day and remembered that she too wanted to know if Santana liked her.

* * *

It was lunch time and Quinn still couldn't find Brittany, she wasn't in math or Spanish, the only two classes they shared together and Quinn was pretty sure she didn't show up to the rest of her morning classes if she didn't show up to those two.

'' Hey, have you've seen Brittany?'' Quinn asked a random girl who she hasn't met before, but Quinn was pretty certain the girl knew who she was.

'' Brittany Pierce?'' Quinn nodded. '' The last time I saw her she was in the library.

'' The library? Why the hell would she be in there?'' Quinn asked.

'' I don't know, she was reading a book, and her eyes never left the pages.'' The girl answered. Quinn thanked the girl and ran out of the cafeteria to find Brittany.

* * *

Brittany closed the book as she herd her stomach make noises.

'' Time for lunch.'' Brittany said as she shut Santana's diary. She then stood up, stretched her legs and slung her bag over her shoulders. She grabbed the book, not wanting to let go of it and walked out the door of the library. She had only managed to read two diary entries because she kept re-reading over the ones she had just finished reading. She couldn't believe that she had found her diary, to Brittany it felt like Santana was still here.

'' Well if it isn't Brittany, Queen of the gays!'' Dave Karofsky yelled from down the hall. Brittany was just steps from the library when she herd the rude comment. She turned around and gave him the meanest look the blond could give. '' Where's your girlfriend Brittany? Oh right she's dead!'' Karofsky laughed at his own amusement. Brittany frowned as he came closer. '' What's this..your Diary.'' Karosky took the book right out of Brittany's hands and opened it up.

'' Give it back!'' Brittany yelled as she flung her arms at the taller man.

'' Oh, what's this Brittany has a temper.'' Dave laughed. He then did the unthinkable and ripped pages out of Santana's diary. Brittany broke down in tears and started to yell.

'' Stop it, please!'' She cried, trying with all her might to get the book back, but all he continued to do was rip out pages. All of a sudden a blond blur came running into the big, stocky football player and knocked him over.

'' What the hell.'' Dave said as Quinn started to punch the big football player with her tiny fists.

'' What did you do to her!'' Quinn yelled as she looked over to see Brittany grabbing the red and white book and running away. '' I hope your happy you big fat jackass.'' Quinn yelled as she turned around, picked up the pages the big bully ripped out and ran away to find her upset friend.

**Thanks to you who Read my story and reviewed! :D**

**So I ask again, review and tell me what you think and also so I know people are reading! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brittany's Life of Love, Heartache and Choices.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

'' God I hate him!'' Quinn muttered to herself as she ran down the hallway, trying to find her upset friend. The blond rounded a corner and bumped into a taller, lean man.

'' Quinn, what happened?'' Mr Shue asked as he noticed the distressed look upon one of his glee members face.

'' Britt got upset because that stupid ass Karofsky ripped pages out of her book.'' Quinn huffed, out of breathe as she held up the pages she had picked up moments before.

'' Well what are they too?'' Mr Shuester asked pointing at the papers. For the first time Quinn looked at the pages and begun to read. As she read further down the page Quinn's heart sank. She rubbed the tears away from her face and folded the papers in four.

'' It's Santana's diary.'' Quinn whispered, she couldn't believe it, how did Brittany even get a hold of her diary and why hadn't she told Quinn about it. Mr Shue's eyes sunk with sadness when he saw Quinn become upset.

'' Here follow me.'' Mr Shue said. He guided Quinn to the glee room.

'' Why are we here?'' Quinn asked confused. '' I have to go find Brittany.''

'' That's why I brought you here, I caught Brittany running in the choir room upset just a couple minutes ago. She told me not to tell anyone but...'' Mr Shuester ended the sentence when he could tell Quinn was no longer paying attention. She opened the door walked in and shut it behind her, not wanting anyone to interrupt. She turned back around and frowned, she saw Brittany sitting in Santana's old chair still holding the red and white book, only now it had several tear stains on the cover. Brittany didn't even notice Quinn had walked in.

'' Britt, were you looking for this?'' Quinn asked as she got Brittany's attention. Brittany looked over at Quinn and saw the papers she held.

'' Yeah, thanks.'' Brittany said as she stood up and slowly walked over to Quinn, who was still standing in the middle of the choir room. Both blonds were now standing a few inches apart, neither one of them talking. Quinn stared at the other blond. She noticed her blue eyes with a few specks of green, but the green only meant she had been crying. She smelt Brittany's aroma which smelt a lot like vanilla. Quinn took a long breathe in and then back out, it was like Brittany's smell was pulling her in. And then Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany's puffy red lips. They were in the shape of a slight frown but they still looked so soft. Quinn slowly become closer to Brittany's lips when Brittany flinched and backed away.

'' What are you doing!'' Brittany asked, eyes wide.

'' N-nothing, I was just-'' Quinn stopped, what they hell had she been doing. She couldn't fall in love Brittany, she didn't have those types of feelings for her. But then again she was about to kiss her. And then there was Rachel, she hadn't admitted it to herself yet but she did have some feelings for Rachel as well. I guess you could say Quinn was more confused then ever.

'' Quinn, are you okay?'' Brittany asked noticing Quinn was staring off into the distance. Quinn snapped out of her train of thought and looked at Brittany. Brittany looked more confused then ever, she had rosy cheeks and her eyes were watery.

'' Yeah I'm alright, let's just sit down.'' Quinn said as she lead Brittany to the red choir room chairs, they both sat down and Quinn was the first one to talk. '' Why didn't you tell me you found Santana's diary?'' Quinn asked still holding the papers. Brittany didn't say anything, instead she just kept her eyes on the papers. '' I'll give you the papers when you tell me whats wrong.'' Quinn added. Again Brittany didn't speak. '' Come on hun, you can tell me. You can trust me.'' This got Brittany's attention. She looked Quinn in the eyes and opened her mouth to talk.

'' And you wont make fun of me?'' Brittany asked. Quinn frowned, how on earth did Brittany get that in her head.

'' Of course not sweetie, you can trust me.'' Quinn said reaching for Brittany's hand with the hand she was not holding the papers with, she intertwined her fingers with Brittany's and held it tight. Quinn convinced herself it was just comfort for Brittany. '' Come on hun, tell me.''

'' I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed.'' Brittany blurted out. Quinn was now more confused. She opened her mouth to reply but Brittany continued with her explaining. '' And I was embarrassed because I can't even live without one person. I mean just look at me, I can't even remember my ABD's.'' Brittany cried out. Quinn struggled not to let out a giggle but this was no laughing matter.

'' B, it's understandable that your having troubles functioning with Santana, she was your girlfriend, it's gonna take some time.'' Quinn muttered. She shivered when she told Brittany that Santana was, after all her girlfriend.

'' I know, I just wish it would happen sooner.'' Brittany whispered as she looked down at her and Quinn's hands that were intertwined. Quinn was about to speak when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. '' Oh, I guess you have to get back to class now.'' Brittany sadly said. Quinn frowned, she knew she couldn't leave Brittany, not after what happened between the two.

'' No, I'm going to stay here with you, if that's alright.'' Quinn said. Brittany slightly smiled, nodding. '' And maybe you can read Santana's diary out load to me.'' Quinn said.

'' Um, I can't read out load very good, I always get really nervous and freeze up, then I always mutter something that I shouldn't.'' Brittany admitted. Quinn just laughed.

'' Well then I guess I'll read it.'' Quinn said as they both let go of each others hand and Brittany handed her Santana's diary.

'' I love you Q.'' Brittany said. Quinn surprisingly looked at Brittany, she could tell Brittany only meant it as a best friend love but Quinn smiled anyways.

'' I love you too B, I love you too.'' Quinn said back. Although Quinn literally meant it. She did love Brittany, maybe even more then a friend.

**Hey all, I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but please still review and tell me what you guys think. I'd also like for you guys to review and tell me if you think Quinn should be with Rachel or Brittany, or nobody, because at the moment I'm having mixed feelings about who Quinn should be with!**

**So please review :)**

**Thx :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Brittany's Life of Love, Heartache and Choices**_

_**Chapter 8**_

'' That's how the diary got in your dresser!'' Quinn said out load as both blonds finished reading Santana's diary. Brittany had no expression on her face as she grabbed the book from Quinn's hands and flipped to the last page, reading Santana's last diary entry one more time.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I'm saying this but this is going to be my last diary entry. I feel like I've grown so much while writing this, and so many things happened. Like can you believe that Brittany is actually my real girlfriend, I mean I read my first entry and I didn't even know the type of feelings I had towards Britt, I had so much anger towards everyone and now that's changed...Well I guess I should say I still have anger towards everyone __but__ Britt. And the thing is that sweet blond girl, who is currently sleeping right beside me, changed me so much. I now see the opportunities I have that I didn't before and how much I have to lose, so for now on I'm going to enjoy life, I am going to take it as it comes and be happy through all of it, and if I have Brittany I know I will be, because I love her and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore._

_So Diary I'm going to hide you, well not really hide but store you in Brittany's dresser. The bottom one to be in fact, I know Brittany never looks in there because that's were all her regular clothes are and we can never wear them since we always have to wear our cheerios uniform. And one day if Brittany finds it we can both sit back, read it and laugh our asses off, because I know I'll still have Brittany, I always will._

_-Santana_

_March, 21st, 2010_

Brittany shut the diary keeping her eyes and hands on her lap. Tears spilled down her pale face as she stood up and just stared straight forward. Quinn had no idea what Brittany was up to but she felt like she had to help.

'' Britt what's wrong?'' Quinn asked as she stood up by her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. Brittany flinched when Quinn touched her.

'' I can't do this anymore, I just can't!'' Brittany shouted as she threw the red and white book with anger. She then started to run towards the door. Quinn stood still but only for a second, she knew she couldn't let Brittany walk through that door by herself. Brittany could become lost, her worse...hurt herself. Quinn sprinted towards Brittany, catching up with her just as she reached the door.

'' Wait Britt, you can't leave.'' Quinn said once again putting her hand on the other blonds shoulder, turning her around. Brittany eyes were bloodshot and her face was red. You could tell she was sad, but also had anger inside her as well.

'' I can't do this anymore, I just can't take it!'' Brittany cried. This time Quinn flinched, she had never seen Brittany so upset before.

'' What can't you take anymore hun?'' Quinn asked trying to calm the other blond down.

'' I can't stand living without Santana, she was everything to me and now my heart is in two Q, I can't stand this feeling!'' Brittany broke down crying harder then ever before. Quinn could feel her own tears coming down her face, she knew she had to comfort Brittany in some way so she gave the other girl a hug, both blonds not letting go of each other. Automatically Quinn felt bad, just hours before she had tried to kiss Brittany, not even thinking about how the other girl felt, Brittany was clearly not ready to move on and the last thing Quinn wanted to do was rush Brittany into another relationship. Quinn knew the feelings inside her were always going to be there, but she had to keep them inside her, at least for now.

'' It's alright Britt, cry it out, I'm here for you.'' Quinn whispered in the blonds ear rubbing small circles on Brittany's back. Brittany chocked out sobs as she cried in Quinn's shoulder, staining her cheerios uniform. Brittany eventually broke apart from Quinn and wiped the tears away from her face with her sweater sleeve.

'' I just don't know how I'm going to go on without her.'' Brittany whispered.

'' Your going to eventually, it just takes time.'' Quinn said. '' And it also helps if you talk about it.'' Quinn added.

'' I am.'' Brittany said with a hiccup.

'' Not to me, with a professional.'' Quinn said getting a idea. '' Here come with me.'' Quinn said grabbing a hold of Brittany's hand, opening up the choir room door and stepping out. It was currently in between classes so the hallways were empty. Brittany and Quinn came still in front of a door. Quinn opened it to see Miss Pillsbury talking to another student. Quinn being HBIC stormed right in, Brittany in hand and stared at the student. The guy automatically got out of his seat and ran out to room closing the door behind him.

'' Quinn, that wasn't very polite.'' Emma Pillsbury said, not being able to look the cheerleader in the eye. Although she was able to look into Brittany's eyes and she could tell there was pain. '' Sit down Brittany.'' Emma said as Brittany did as the guidance teacher said and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. '' So your here to talk, that's good.'' Miss Pillsbury said knowing what happened to Santana just days before. Quinn was about to start talking to Miss Pillsbury but the phone in her skirt pocket started to vibrate. Quinn pulled it out, opened it up and noticed it was a text from Rachel. She hit open and began to read. _Quinn, meet me in the choir room.-Rach_. Quinn must have been thinking to herself because Brittany kept repeating herself over and over again.

'' Quinn are you alright? Quinn talk.'' Brittany said. Quinn looked at Brittany and saw fear in her eyes.

'' Oh yeah I'm alright, I just have to do something, but I'll be right back, okay B.'' Quinn said to the scared blond.

'' But that's the girl they made me talk to when they found out I had a bird in my locker.'' Brittany whispered. Quinn tried hard to hold back a laugh.

'' I know B, but she's actually trying to help, so why don't you talk to her about San and I'll be right back okay.'' Brittany nodded. '' And whatever you do don't let her leave.'' Quinn said to Miss Pillsbury as she opened up the guidance room door and shut it closed behind her. Quinn almost sprinted to the choir room, once she got there she entered the room and saw Rachel by the piano.

'' What's up Rachel.'' Quinn said very tired. Rachel turned around and smiled at the blond, is wasn't a happy smile it was a sad one.

'' I came in here because I wanted to practice my new solo for nationals and I saw this laying on the floor.'' Rachel said holding up Santana's diary. Quinn had totally forgotten about nationals that was just weeks away.

'' Oh crap thanks, I guess I forgot it here when Britt threw it.'' Quinn said walking towards Rachel.

'' How is she doing?'' Rachel asked taking a hold of Quinn's hands, squeezing them tight. Quinn sighed.

'' Not to good, she's really upset.'' Quinn whispered.

'' And how are you doing?'' Rachel asked looking Quinn in the eyes. Quinn looked back into hers finally letting a few tears escape. Rachel knew she hit a nerve when Quinn started crying so she pulled Quinn into a hug and started to sooth her.

'' I'm just so confused.'' Quinn whispered, this time she was the one crying into someone else's shoulder.

**Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed last time! I'm gonna ask you guys to review again so I know you guys are still reading, and also I'd like you guys to tell me how I did!**

**Thx-Brittany :)**

**P.S... Wasn't the Glee Christmas episode amazing! I absolutely loved it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brittany's Life Of Love, Heartache and Choices**

**Chapter Nine**

After Quinn got herself back together so she seemed perfect again she went back to Miss Pillsbury's office to go get Brittany. She was scared to see what state the other blond was in. She slowly opened the hard wooden door only to see Brittany smiling and laughing.

'' Uh, hello.'' Quinn said confused.

'' Quinn, you missed it! We just played the funnest game of cards, and I won.'' Brittany said smiling. Quinn was speechless, she didn't know how to react with the way Brittany was acting.

'' That sounds fun Britt, but I think we've both had a pretty exhausting day, you wanna head home?'' Quinn asked. Brittany's expression changed to a laughing smile to a grim frown as she remembered what happened during the day.

'' Oh, Okay.'' Brittany said as she slowly stood up and begun to walk to the door.

'' Actually Brittany, I beileve Mr Figgins wants you for something.'' Miss Pillsbury quickly said to stop the sad blond from leaving. '' So you can just go through this door that connects the two rooms and meet him in there.'' The guidance teacher said hoping the blond would listen. When Brittany herd Miss Pillsbury say that she could go through the connecting door she perked up the slightest bit. Brittany had always wanted to go through what she thought was the magic door to the other side.

'' Okay.'' Brittany said as she walked over to the door, opened it up and stepped through it, closing the door behind her.

'' Why did you do that for?'' Quinn asked still standing in front of Miss Pillsbury large wooden desk.

'' Quinn, please take a seat.'' Miss Pillsbury said gesturing for Quinn to sit. Quinn did sit, however she didn't want too since she didn't want the big eyed teacher to believe she had actually gotten Quinn to do something she had asked. Quinn was just tired from standing.

'' So I still don't get it, why did you have Brittany go into Principul Figgins office?'' Quinn asked once again, feeling like she wasn't getting answers fast enough. She wanted to get to Brittany as fast as she could so she could check and see if she was alright.

'' Well I wanted to talk to you, alone.'' Miss Pillsbury said, trying to get the blond to listen to her. '' Talk to you about Brittany.'' Miss Pillsbury added. This got Quinn's attention.

'' What about Brittany?'' Quinn asked.

'' Well I believe I found a way to get Brittany past this stage of her life.'' Miss Pillsbury confessed hoping it came out the right way. Quinn kept silent. '' I mean, past this grief and get her to be happy again, like she was a couple minutes ago, before you came in.'' Miss Pillsbury added. That comment got a glare from Quinn, what did she mean before she came in.

'' Go on.'' Was all Quinn could mutter out.

'' Well you see when you left about an half hour ago I got Brittany talking about what happened to you know, Santana. She started going on about how she found her diary and how she wished she could just forget about all this.''

'' Forget about Santana?`` Quinn asked still confused.

'' No, forget about the accident and what happened after it.'' Miss Pillsbury explained.

'' Well okay, how does that happen?'' Quinn asked.

'' It already did.'' Miss Pillsbury said. '' Well that was till you came back and reminded her about what happened today.'' She added. Quinn was still confused and was now getting frustrated.

'' How did I remind her, and how did she even forget about it.'' Quinn said now beginning a rant. '' Can you stop avoiding how you got her to forget and just tell me!'' Quinn added getting more upset. Miss Pillsbury just sighed.

''Just distract her and carry on with normal life.'' Miss Pillsbury said hoping the blond was happy. Once again Quinn was speechless.

'' What do you mean just carry on with normal life.'' Quinn said getting annoyed, the first time she comes to the guidance teacher for actual help and she tells her nonsense like this.

'' Did you even try it Quinn?" Miss Pillsbury asked knowing the blonds answer.

" Well no, but there's no point she'll see right through it." Quinn said not believeing.

" Will she Quinn, I just had her smiling and laughing all because I talked to her about what was on t.v. last night and because we played cards." Miss Pillsbury said giving Quinn all good points. " See Quinn I know you know it worked, you just don`t believe it." Miss Pillsbury added.

" It`s just, is it really that simple?" Quinn asked shaking her head, not believeing.

" I don't know Quinn, why don't you find out for yourself." Miss Pillsbury said as she stood up and walked over to the door opening it up and stepping through it. Quinn followed and could'nt believe what she saw. Brittany was explaining dance steps to Principul Figgins with a huge smile on her face.

" If you want I can come back tomorrow and help you again Figgins, from what I see you have a lot of work to do before you have that first dance with your wife." Brittany said oblivious that Quinn entered the room.

" Sure Brittany, I`d love that.'' Principul Figgins said to the blond. Just then Miss Pillsbury gave Quinn a look, a look saying `told you so` but Quinn still couldn`t believe it, was it really that easy to stop getting Brittany upset. Was Miss Pillsbury right for once, Quinn was just going to have to try it for herself and see if Brittany could fix that heart of hers and live on without Santana.

**Okay so I'm sorry this is so short but the story is nearing a end and I didn't want to just drag this chapter on and waste your guys time.**

**Anywho I hope you liked it, and please review so I know it has been read and please tell me if you liked it or not. THX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brittany's Life Of Love, Heartach and Choices**

**Chapter 10**

Both blonds got into the car and put on their seat belts. Quinn started the car up and eventually drove off. Both girls didn't speak for the longest time,actually the truth was Quinn didn't know what to say. She had just left Miss Pillsbury's office and she had said not to remind Brittany about anything that had happened recently, Quinn knew this was going to be hard.

'' So um, did Miss Pillsbury give you your homework that you missed?'' Quinn asked trying her hardest to not bring anything up similar to what happened recently.

'' Well she was going to but I told her I never do it anyways so why bother giving it to me.'' Brittany said truthfully. Quinn couldn't help but laugh. '' What's so funny?'' Brittany asked.

'' How are you even passing B?'' Quinn asked curious.

'' Well the only subject that I'm passing is gym, and that's only because I'm in Cheerios.'' Brittany admitted. Quinn raised her thin eyebrows in shock.

'' Your not even passing cooking?'' Quinn asked.

'' No, the teacher wanted to cook duck but I refused so she kicked me out.'' Brittany said, serious. Quinn knew this was a serious subject but she couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. This blond had the cutest obsession with ducks.

'' And you really think that was worth getting kicked out over.'' Quinn asked.

'' Yes, can you just imagine all those little ducks now having no mother just because she wanted me to cook them.'' Brittany said.

'' Well Britt we definitely don't want you to fail so if it's alright I'm gonna tutor you.'' Quinn said as she pulled into the Pierce's driveway.

'' Really Quinn, I'd love that and so would've Santana!'' Brittany yelled out with a smile on her face. Quinn froze when she herd Brittany yell out Santana, but Brittany seemed to not even notice.

'' Um I'm sure she would have Britt, so why don't you go inside and I'll meet you in there, I just got to clean up a few things in the car.'' Quinn lied as she watched Brittany pull off her seat belt.

'' Okay Quinn, I'll see ya in a sec.'' Brittany responded as she opened up the door, stepped out then shut it behind her. As the other blond left Quinn let out a huge sigh. How was she going to do this, she herself wasn't even over Santana dieing so how could Brittany be. Quinn decided to give it a break as she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out, walking to the front door. Quinn stepped in and noticed Brittany was already upstairs so she lugged herself up the long stair case and entered Brittany's room. Quinn couldn't help but smile when she saw the blond. Brittany had a pencil in one hand and a notepad in the other.

'' Britt, what are you doing?'' Quinn asked.

'' Well you said you were gonna tutor me so why not start right now.'' Brittany said making room on her bed so Quinn could sit down beside her.

'' Right now?'' Quinn asked.

'' Well I'm really behind.'' Brittany admitted. Quinn smiled.

'' Okay Britt we'll start now, but you have to promise me something first.'' Quinn said.

'' What?'' Brittany said.

'' You have to actually listen.'' Quinn said waiting to see the other blondes reaction.

'' Well I guess.'' Brittany said shrugging.

'' Okay so let's start off with English since your in my English class.'' Quinn started. '' So Miss Pillsbury said we had to read this book then write a 10 000 word essay about it.'' Quinn said to Brittany as she pulled out the book Miss Pillsbury had given to her right before both blonds left.

'' I really have to read that.'' Brittany said not believing.''

'' Yeah.'' Quinn responded.

'' Quinn, I can't even read a child's book, the rhymes get me all confused and then I just get frusterated.'' Brittany admitted.

'' Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I read it to you.'' Quinn said as she opened up the book and began to read.

Once Quinn started to read Brittany had the hardest time paying attention. She couldn't help it, Brittany just didn't understand what Quinn was saying. Something about Pirates, she thinks. Although Brittany did notice how soothing Quinn's voice was, and that was the last thing she remembered before falling into a deep sleep.

Brittany found herself on a warm tropical island, someplace she hadn't been before. There were palm trees and sand, with ocean waves crashing against rocks, but Brittany was confused, what was she exactly doing here?

'' B!'' A familiar voice called from behind Brittany. Once she herd Brittany couldn't believe it so she turned around to see if it was real, and it was. Now standing right in front of her was the petite Latina she had once called hers.

'' Santana!'' Brittany called out as she ran over to her, automatically engulfing her in a hug. '' San is that really you.'' Brittany said holding back tears squeezing the Latina girl, not wanting to let go. Although she knew she had to so she could actually get a better view of her face.

'' Yes Britt it's me, the one and only.'' Santana said finding Brittany's hands and holding on to them tight.

'' But I don't understand, y-you didn't live, we were in a car accident and you-'' Brittany was cut off by Santana. She was smiling at the blond, it was a smile Brittany had been longing for.

'' I know I didn't make it B, that's why I'm here.'' Santana said. '' I'm here to say goodbye.''

'' Goodbye, I thought you were already gone.'' Brittany said confused. Santana couldn't help but laugh.

'' God I love you.'' Santana said to Brittany. '' And I'm gonna miss you so much.'' Santana added.

'' No S, pleased don't leave me again I'll do anything, just please don't.'' Brittany cried wanting Santana to stay.

'' I can't Britt, it's against the rules.'' Santana said calmly.

'' What rules? Just break them like you always did.'' Brittany said not understanding why Santana couldn't just come back.

'' B, it's just not that simple.'' Santana said as she let out a soft giggle.

'' Then why don't we just do this every night?'' Brittany asked. '' Why can't you just come visit me in my dreams like you are now.'' Brittany added wanting so bad to see her girlfriend stay and not leave.

'' Because B, this isn't where I belong anymore, I belong up there.'' Santana said looking up. This made Brittany look up.

'' You actually made it to heaven?'' Brittany asked.

'' Yeah B, I actually did.'' Santana smiled.

'' Is it beautiful?'' Brittany asked.

'' Yes B it really is, but of course it's not as beautiful as you.'' Santana said. Brittany looked back in her girlfriends eyes and sighed, so this really is the last time I'll ever see you?'' Brittany asked. Santana nodded.

'' Although B, there are a couple things I want you to do.'' Santana said.

'' Anything.'' Brittany quickly responded.

'' I want you to move on, forget about that day and just live on.'' Santana said.

'' Iv been trying, I really have but there's always a constant reminder in the back of my head.'' Brittany admitted.

'' I know you've been trying and I'm so proud of you but just still try, for me.'' Santana said hoping this would get Brittany to move on.

'' Okay San, for you.'' Brittany said finally letting tears escape.

'' And another thing, tell Quinn to move on, I know she's also been having a hard time moving on.'' Santana added. Brittany looked at Santana confused.

'' Quinn looked fine to me.'' Brittany admitted.

'' Yes B, she may look fine but she's not deep down, she's sad and confused about alot of things.'' Santana told the blond.

'' I didn't know that.'' Brittany said putting on a slight frown.

'' There was no way you could have known.'' Santana said hoping to not make the blond upset. '' And there's one last final thing I want you to do.'' Santana said as she pulled out a black marker from behind her and grabbed Brittany's left wrist.

'' Where did you get that?'' Brittany asked amazed that Santana practically pulled out a marker out of thin air.

'' That doesn't matter, just hold still.'' Santana said as she began to draw something onto Brittany's wrist. After a couple minutes Santana finished drawing on Brittany's wrist and finally showed the blond what she drew. As soon as Brittany saw she couldn't keep her eyes off it.

'' I love it Santana, just like I love you.'' Brittany said as she stared at the drawing Santana drew on her. It was a simple but perfect heart with the letter B and S in the middle, although in the middle of the B and S there was a plus sign, B+S.

'' I want you to get that as a tattoo.'' Santana admitted. '' So we can both remember how close we once were.'' Santana sadly smiled knowing this was goodbye. '' I love you Britt, I always will.'' Santana said kissing Brittany's forehead goodbye.

As soon as Santana's lip's met Brittany's forehead Brittany was back in her room. She quickly sat up from her bed only to find Quinn still reading the stupid book.

'' Quinn!'' Brittany shouted getting Quinn's attention.

'' What is it B?'' Quinn asked as she finally stopped reading. '' Were you sleeping?'' Quinn asked noticing the pillow marks on the other blondes cheek.

'' I had this dream, and Santana was there, and she was talking and Santana was there!'' Brittany spit out really fast. Quinn put down her book and grabbed a hold of Brittany's hand, so much for forgetting about it. Quinn thought.

'' Tell me about it B, tell me about your dream.'' Quinn said trying to comfort Brittany, maybe this was a good way to deal with Brittany's emotional problems.

Brittany told Quinn about her dream, and Brittany was right, Quinn was sad and confused, but how Brittany knew she had no clue.

'' Britt your right, I really am sad and confused. I'm sad because even though Santana wasn't all that nice to me she was my best friend, and I'm confused because I think I may have feelings for you.'' Quinn admitted.

'' For me?'' Brittany asked. Quinn just nodded. '' How come you never told me before?'' Brittany asked.

'' Because I was afraid.'' Quinn admitted. It wasn't everyday you herd Quinn say she was afraid.

'' Well I know I have feelings for you back but I'm not sure if I'm ready just yet.'' Brittany admitted looking Quinn in the eye.

'' I understand Britt, I wouldn't expect you to be ready, but I still don't get it how did you know I was sad and confused?'' Quinn asked.

'' I told you Santana told me in my dream.'' Brittany said.

'' So your saying Santana was talking to you in your dream?'' Quinn asked.

'' Yeah she truly was there, I swear.'' Brittany said trying to get Quinn to believe. Just then Brittany remembered the drawing on her wrist. She quickly turned her right wrist around so see that her wrist was blank, Quinn noticed and frowned. '' Maybe I just imagined everything.'' Brittany said upset.

'' Wait Britt wasn't it on you left wrist!'' Quinn said hoping for a chance that Brittany was right about her dream. Brittany got a gust of hope as she flipped over her left wrist, and sure enough there was a faint heart with B+S in the middle. Brittany smiled the biggest smiled and Quinn found tears coming down her face.

'' Santana really was in you dream.'' Quinn whispered mostly to herself.

'' Yea, kinda like a guardian angle.'' Brittany whispered back. That made both girls smile.

* * *

'' There, all done.'' The tattoo artist said as he finished Brittany's tattoo. Brittany couldn't help but smile when she saw the the new tattoo that was now on her left wrist.

'' I love it, thank you so much!'' Brittany said surprising everyone by giving the man a hug.

'' Your welcome.'' Was all them man said.

'' Yes and thank you for mine as well.'' Quinn said. She had ended up getting a small tattoo of a heart with R.I.P San in the middle right behind her right ear, as if Santana was always listening, which she always was.

'' So how much are they?'' Quinn asked getting out her wallet from her purse.

'' Well since there both colored there going to be about 150 each, but you guys get them for free.'' The man said this time surprising both blonds.

'' Free?'' Quinn asked.

'' Yeah, after listening to your story it seems like you two have gone through alot, so this is the least I can do.'' The man said with a light smile. During Brittany's tattoo she couldn't shut up about Santana and her dream. '' Just think of it as a starting to a full recovery.'' He added. And that's exactly what Quinn was going to do, she liked the thought of a full recovery.

'' Thank you so much, you are the greatest!'' Brittany squealed giving the man one last hug before walking out.

'' That was really nice of him.'' Quinn said as both blonds walked down the street to the car.

'' It really was, Santana would have loved him.'' Brittany said.

'' So you think you can do it?''Quinn asked.

'' Do what?'' Brittany asked back not sure what the blond meant.

'' Do you think you can go on without her, live a normal life.''

Brittany thought for a moment before saying '' Well I now know she would have wanted it, so I guess the only thing I can do is try my hardest.'' Brittany said finding Quinn's hand and holding it. Both girls smiled at each other as they continued to walk down the side walk.

'' I think you can do it, I always believed in you.'' Quinn said to the other blond she held hands with.

THE END

**WOW, first of all I cannot believe I posted a chapter two days in a row, yay to me!:) And second I can't believe I finished this story, I'm actually sad, I loved writing this one.**

**Well maybe I'm not done, I actually have an alternete ending that I'm gonna post, I might put it up tonight or early tomorrow, so watch out for that. The reason I didn't put it as the ending was because If it was an ending to somebody else's story I would have hated them for ending off the story like that so I didn't :)**

**I'm also gonna ask for you to review one last time and tell me how you liked this chapter and the story all together, I would love you guys to do that! :) Reading everyone's review really does bring a smile to my face! :D**

**One ****last thing, if you guys watch/read Pretty little liars I'm gonna start a fic about them really soon, I should have it up tomorrow so watch out for that as well!**

**THX :D**


End file.
